With You
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Kangmin ada dengan Hyunwoo, dan Hyunwoo tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun saat bersamanya. Summary lumayan nyambung kok. (TRCNG, Hyunwoo x Kangmin)


**: Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

With You

(Hyunwoo & Kangmin)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : M untuk tema, juga adegan dewasa secara tidak langsung._

 **: Happy Reading :**

Hyunwoo tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat atau kejadian yang mungkin terjadi diantara dirinya dan sosok lucu di hadapannya, sosok mungil dan menggemaskan seperti anak anjing yang pernah dia lihat di halaman rumah milik Pamannya.

Kedipan lucu menyadarkan Hyunwoo kalau si mungil sudah mempersempit jarak dan mendekatkan wajah padanya, dua tangan menopang di sisi tubuh Hyunwoo seolah dia ingin memperhatikan setiap bagian dari sosok asing yang tidak kunjung membuka suara.

Mata Hyunwoo mengerjap setelah dia membuka dalam waktu yang terbilang panjang, hal kecil namun menerima reaksi besar dari si 'anak anjing' yang belum bosan memperhatikan Hyunwoo dalam posisi yang begitu dekat . . .

"Whoa, kau berkedip" Si mungil melebarkan maniknya seolah dia menemukan salah satu spesies serangga secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya, ah Hyunwoo pikir sebutan serangga memang sesuai untuk dirinya

"Kau membentuk ekspresi" Perkataan si mungil menyadarkan Hyunwoo kalau dia membuat senyum getir yang memberikan perih pada sisi wajahnya

"Apakah ini menyakitkan?" Jemari si mungil mendekati sisi wajah Hyunwoo, hendak menyentuh lebam warna keunguan yang dilihatnya

"Aku ingin tahu" Walaupun si mungil tidak mengatakan, ekspresi di wajahnya menjadikan pikirannya sebagai buku yang terbuka

"Kau ini. Apa yang Ibu katakan mengenai tidak mengganggu pasien Ibu?" Ujung jari si mungil mengenai lebam di sisi wajah Hyunwoo saat keduanya menoleh pada pintu kamar

"Aku penasaran, Ibu. Pasien Ibu tidak bangun selama dua hari, aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajahnya saat dia bangun" Celoteh si mungil tanpa nama seraya menekuk wajahnya

"Tidak perlu dengan mendekatkan wajahmu padanya hingga jarak satu jengkal, juga tidak perlu menekan . . . astaga! Kangmin! Jangan menyentuh lebamnya!" Nada keras dari wanita itu mengisi ruangan saat dia menyadari telunjuk si mungil mengenai sisi wajah Hyunwoo

"Kenapa? Kakak ini juga tidak mempermasalahkan" Jawab Kangmin seraya menekan lebam di wajah Hyunwoo, tidak menerima respon apapun dari Hyunwoo

"Itu tidak berarti kau boleh melakukannya. Aish! Kim Kangmin!" Teriakan bernada kesal adalah hal wajar bagi beberapa orang, tapi hal itu menimbulkan memori tidak menyenangkan di kepala Hyunwoo

"Eh?" Kangmin menatap bingung saat Hyunwoo mengubah posisinya, menyingkirkan tubuh Kangmin yang berada di dekatnya dan menyembunyikan wajah diantara lipatan kaki

"Hyunwoo-ya, aku tidak marah padamu" Tangan Ibu Kangmin yang menyentuh bahunya memperburuk keadaan Hyunwoo

"Aku minta maaf" Hyunwoo memaksakan diri untuk membisik dengan menyakiti bibir kering juga bagian dalam dari lehernya

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan" Kondisi hening membantu Ibu Kangmin mendengar ucapan Hyunwoo, walau itu tidak meringankan kondisi Hyunwoo

"Aku minta maaf" Getaran pada tubuh Hyunwoo membuat Ibu Kangmin menjauhkan tangannya, berpikir kalau mungkin saja dia terlalu cepat memberi kontak fisik dengan Hyunwoo

"Kangmin, kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu?" Pertanyaan sang Ibu menggoyahkan fokus Kangmin pada sosok Hyunwoo

"Aku ingin berada disini" Tatapan anak anjing Kangmin mengarah pada sang Ibu

"Hyunwoo membutuhkan istirahat" Ibu Kangmin berusaha menjelaskan dengan perlahan, tidak ingin terpengaruh dengan tatapan Kangmin

"Kakak ini memiliki waktu istirahat, sedari kemarin juga kemarin dulu" Balas Kangmin, merasa tidak setuju

"Hyunwoo, belum sehat" Jeda waktu Ibu Kangmin gunakan untuk melirik Hyunwoo yang belum mengubah posisi, walau getaran di tubuhnya tidak lagi sekuat beberapa saat lalu

"Kakak ini membutuhkan teman, bukan istirahat" Gerakan Kangmin meraih satu lengan Hyunwoo kembali membuatnya berguncang, tidak siap dengan sentuhan mendadak dari Kangmin

"Kau mengganggunya, Kangmin" Sadar Ibu Kangmin yang menekan nada bicaranya, tahu kalau nada keras hanya memperburuk situasi Hyunwoo

"Tidak apa, tidak masalah. Aku ada denganmu" Kangmin meraih tubuh Hyunwoo yang lebih besar dalam pelukannya, bukan pelukan yang mendekap kuat namun cukup memberi kehangatan

"Hiks" Isakan tertahan bukan sesuatu yang diduga oleh Kangmin juga ibunya, tapi Kangmin membentuk senyum dan memberi tepukan pelan pada punggung Hyunwoo

"Aku ada denganmu disini, jangan khawatir" Perkataan Kangmin menerima balasan dari Hyunwoo yang menyandarkan kepala padanya

"A, aku tidak ingin" Kangmin mendengar nada tertahan dari Hyunwoo, tidak mendesaknya dan hanya memberikan tepukan ringan

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak perlu, kau tidak akan melakukannya" Tangan Kangmin berusaha menggapai lebih jauh untuk merengkuh Hyunwoo, memberi isyarat kalau Hyunwoo sudah dia lindungi.

Hyunwoo masih mengingat pelukan nyaman dari Ibunya walau ini sudah berlalu satu tahun sejak dia mendapat pelukan terakhir Ibunya, ini pelukan berbeda namun memberikan kenyamanan yang hampir sama.

Pelukan juga tepukan ringan pada punggungnya membuat Hyunwoo merasa dia bisa melupakan pelukan dari belakang juga cengkraman pada sisi tubuhnya, Hyunwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada tubuh kecil yang masih memeluknya.

.

Kangmin mengetahui kalau Ibunya memiliki pekerjaan untuk mendengarkan masalah orang lain dan memberi nasihat, tapi dia selalu menekan rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan dan hanya mendengarkan dari jauh atau bermain sendiri saat dia merasa bosan.

Tapi Hyunwoo adalah pasien Ibunya yang berbeda, Kangmin biasa mendengarkan masalah dari pasien Ibunya tapi Kangmin hanya mendengar seseorang dengan seragam menceritakan masalah Hyunwoo yang mendapat perlakuan buruk dari paman juga teman pamannya.

Manik Hyunwoo menatap lurus pada Kangmin yang memegang punggung tangannya, memberi sapaan tidak langsung sebelum dia menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Hyunwoo dan turut melihat pada luar jendela . . .

"Ibu bilang, kau seusia denganku" Kangmin tahu Hyunwoo mendengarkan perkataannya walau ekspresi Hyunwoo tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang terlalu tinggi, aku tidak tahu kau seusia denganku" Lirikan Kangmin pada kaki Hyunwoo tidak bertahan lama karena bekas tali pada pergelangan kaki juga bekas entah apa pada bagian lain

"Apakah kau tidak ingin melihat pemandangan secara langsung?" Tolehan kepala Kangmin tidak menerima respon dari Hyunwoo yang bergeming dan menatap luar jendela

"Kau tidak buruk, penampilanmu sudah baik" Ujar Kangmin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pergelangan tangan Hyunwoo

"Jangan lihat" Lirih, Kangmin tidak menaruh perhatian dan sulit memahami ucapan Hyunwoo kalau saja Hyunwoo tidak menyembunyikan pergelangan tangan dengan mendekapnya

"Sungguh, kau tidak buruk" Tangan Kangmin meraih tangan Hyunwoo, tidak memiliki kesulitan walau Hyunwoo memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya

"Hanya saja kau terlalu kurus" Tidak memfokuskan pandangan pada pergelangan tangan Hyunwoo, Kangmin mengukur lengan Hyunwoo dengan jarinya

"Ah, aku juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat kecil" Lanjut Kangmin saat dia menyadari pandangan Hyunwoo pada lengannya

"Ibu memiliki kegiatan yang nyaris melenyapkan jam istirahat untuknya, jadi aku memahami kalau aku tidak menemukan makanan dan hanya melihat lembaran uang di meja makan" Ada hening setelah Kangmin mengatakan hal itu, dia mengangkat wajahnya pada Hyunwoo dengan senyum kecil

"Kau ada disini, jadi aku tidak ingin melewatkan jam makan lagi" Kata Kangmin dengan senyum kecil, dia menggenggam ujung jemari Hyunwoo

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau merasa nyaman dengan genggaman tangan, jadi aku hanya memegangmu seperti ini" Nada ringan dalam ucapan Kangmin selagi dia meninggikan tangannya yang menggenggam jari Hyunwoo

"Ibu mengatakan kalau kau memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan sentuhan, jadi Ibu mengingatkanku untuk tidak membuatmu cemas atau ketakutan" Kangmin meragukan apakah dia menggunakan pilihan kata yang benar

"Pemandangan disini tidak menarik" Gumam Kangmin dengan ekspresi bosan, tidak beranjak karena tidak juga menemukan tanda kalau Hyunwoo akan mengubah posisi

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang. Apa kau memiliki menu makan siang yang kau sukai?" Kangmin menemukan bahan pembicaraan dan kembali mengoceh

"Aku tidak memiliki menu makan siang yang kusukai, semua makanan adalah makanan paling enak saat kau menikmatinya dengan perasaan baik" Wajah Kangmin menunjukkan ekspresi ragu dan mendecak

"Bohong. Aku memang tidak memiliki menu makan siang yang sangat kusukai, tapi aku menyukai setiap makanan yang dibuat oleh Ibuku. Entah dia memasak makanan laut, mi instan, atau kacang rebus, aku akan memakannya dengan senang hati" Pergerakan pada jemari Hyunwoo yang masih dia genggam membuat Kangmin menoleh dan menemukan senyuman geli

"Aku mengerti rasanya" Hyunwoo memiliki suara dalam yang menarik didengar, dan riak ekspresi pada wajahnya begitu menarik untuk diperhatikan

"Tidak peduli apa dia membuat nasi menjadi bubur atau menggoreng telur hingga menghitam, aku akan menghabiskannya kalau dia sudah memasak untukku" Kangmin tidak menemukan reaksi menolak dari Hyunwoo saat dia menaruh tangan yang lebih besar dalam genggamannya

"Aku harap, aku bisa mengatakan itu" Tatapan Hyunwoo melepaskan pemandangan di luar jendela dan merendah pada kakinya, mata berguncang yang tidak dilewatkan oleh Kangmin

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak memiliki celana panjang yang bisa kau gunakan" Walau Hyunwoo tidak lagi merasakan perih dari luka fisiknya, tapi Kangmin peka untuk menyadari kegelisahan juga ketakutan Hyunwoo saat dia melihat tampilan lukanya

"Hyunwoo. Pamanmu tidak ada disini, hanya aku yang ada disini" Sebagai anak sekolah menengah atas tingkat satu, Kangmin tidak memahami sesulit apa situasi Hyunwoo tapi dia yakin kalau hal itu sangatlah menakutkan

"Aku ada denganmu disini, jangan khawatir" Tangan Kangmin mengusap kepala Hyunwoo dan membiarkan yang lebih besar menyembunyikan wajah di bahu sempitnya

"Kau ada disini?" Hyunwoo memberikan pertanyaan tanpa mengubah posisinya yang bersandar pada yang lebih kecil

"Iya, aku ada disini" Balas Kangmin seraya memberi tepukan ringan pada punggung Hyunwoo, seperti hari lalu juga hari sebelumnya.

Satu pekan ini Kangmin memikirkan bagaimana Ibunya mendengarkan orang lain tanpa reaksi besar, karena dia ingin menggenggam tangan Hyunwoo juga membagi senyuman yang lebih tulus dengannya di lebih banyak waktu.

.

Tatapan Hyunwoo menatap lurus pada Ibu Kangmin yang memegang buku catatan dan pulpen warna biru, dia melihat wanita itu menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan sebelum memberi senyum tipis.

Hyunwoo menekuk tubuhnya saat dia melihat tangan Ibu Kangmin mengarah padanya, walau Ibu Kangmin hanya memberikan sentuhan hangat pada puncak kepalanya.

Kangmin tengah memasang ekspresi khawatir saat Hyunwoo berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja milik Ibu Kangmin, ulas senyumnya ditemukan Hyunwoo saat selesai mengerjap . . .

"Hyunwoo, aku hampir melewatkan jam makan siang" Lapor Kangmin dengan menekuk wajahnya, memperlihatkan ekspresi merajuk

"Ayo kita makan siang" Kangmin menggenggam ujung jemari Hyunwoo untuk menariknya, gerakan natural yang tidak membuat Hyunwoo merasa cemas

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasa makanan ini, tapi aku bosan dengan menu yang biasa" Oceh Kangmin seraya meraih kantung berlogo rumah makan di meja

"Katakan kalau kau tidak menyukainya, jadi aku tidak perlu memesan lagi" Ada tatapan berpikir sebelum Hyunwoo mengangguk pelan.

Biasa Hyunwoo tidak mengatakan apapun, walau dia memberi anggukan dan Kangmin mempersiapkan dirinya untuk rasa kecewa dari hal itu.

"Aku akan mengambil minum. Kau makan duluan saja" Kangmin berjalan ke arah kulkas, sementara Hyunwoo membuka kotak makanan

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kangmin, saat dia kembali dengan botol besar juga dua gelas

"Terlalu pedas" Hyunwoo menjawab bukan sesuatu yang diduga Kangmin, walau dia tidak menunjuk kan ekspresi terkejut

"Ah, begitu" Respon Kangmin seraya menaruh satu gelas di depan Hyunwoo

"Aku tidak masalah dengan makanan pedas, tapi aku khawatir kalau kau tidak menyukainya" Kalimat Hyunwoo membuat Kangmin menatapnya

"Apakah aku kelihatan aneh karena aku khawatir padamu?" Tanya Hyunwoo, Kangmin mengerjap dan memindahkan tatapannya pada kotak makanan miliknya

"Tidak, aku senang mendengarnya. Aku menyukainya" Jawab Kangmin dengan ringan, dia meraih kotak makanan miliknya sebelum dia menempatkan diri di sebelah Hyunwoo

"Makanannya pedas" Hyunwoo kembali membuka suara untuk mengingatkan

"Kau tahu, tapi aku tidak tahu seberapa pedas makanan ini" Kangmin menjawab sebelum dia mulai menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

"Uhuk!" Suara batuk dari Kangmin membuat Hyunwoo meraih gelas di depannya dan memberikan minum pada Kangmin

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau ini terlalu pedas" Gerutu Hyunwoo yang mengernyit saat Kangmin malah tersenyum

"Aku suka kamu, berbicara panjang dan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti saat ini" Senyum Kangmin masih berada di wajahnya saat dia mengatakan itu dengan menatap Hyunwoo

"Lain kali, kau harus mengatakan apa yang kau sukai dan apa yang tidak kau sukai" Celoteh Kangmin tanpa menunggu balasan Hyunwoo.

Selama ini dia menceritakan banyak hal atau sekedar mengoceh panjang lebar selagi dia menemani Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo tahu kalau Kangmin tidak salah dengan mengharap balasan.

"Aku menyukai Kangmin" Ulasan senyum mengganti ekspresi serius Kangmin saat Hyunwoo mulai membuka mulutnya

"Terima kasih. Aku juga menyukai Hyunwoo" Ada perasaan senang saat Hyunwoo menyadari dia yang membentuk ekspresi senang di wajah Kangmin saat ini.

Ibu Kangmin mengatakan kalau masa lalu yang buruk tidak mungkin diubah, tapi menjadikan masa depan buruk karena dia terus memikirkan masa lalunya bukanlah tindakan yang baik.

Kangmin menganggap Ibunya sebagai sosok yang berharga, jadi Hyunwoo mendengar dan berusaha percaya pada Ibu Kangmin karena dia sungguh menyukai Kangmin.

 **. End .**

Awalnya aku mendengar lagu TRCNG - Utopia dan ingin menulis fanfic dari lagu itu, tapi kayaknya cerita ini lebih fokus buat nampilin gambaran 'Dystopia'-nya Hyunwoo. Niatnya nulis pair Hyunwoo-Kangmin karena aku butuh fanfic TRCNG Pair yang pake Bahasa Indonesia, tapi adegan yang nunjukin momen mereka terlalu sedikit disini.

Ini pemanasan buat ulangtahun Kangmin. Tadinya aku ingin menjadikan fanfic ini sebagai fanfic ulangtahunnya, tapi aku akan menulis fanfic lain yang lebih manis (paling tidak, ngga sesuram ini) untuk ulangtahun Uri Kangmoongie.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk membaca.


End file.
